His Only Weakness
by Spitfire
Summary: A thirteen year old Anakin Skywalker is on the verge of becoming a young Sith. Nothing can stop him except his only weakness.


Anakin was running as fast as his tall and slight thirteen year old body could take him

HIS ONLY WEAKNESS

Anakin was running as fast as his tall and slight thirteen year old body could take him. His lightsaber hummed and glowed dangerously in his hands as he continued to make his way up the volcano.

He was on Sullustan. Palpatine had met with him on Naboo several times during his and Obi Wan's stay. Somehow, Palpatine had turned Anakin against his mentor, friends, and teachers. And now, Anakin was after the Sith crystals up on the dangerous volcano for his new master, Palpatine, and everyone else was chaseing after him.

Obi Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Klo Ploon, Bant, several other Jedi, large Naboo armies, and Queen Amidala were after him. They were trying to pursue him to come back to the light.

"Anakin!" the boy didn't turn to the sound of Obi Wan's voice. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing. You are going to get yourself killed!"

A few stun laser bolts flew past Anakin and barely missed as he climbed the volcano....

*******************************************************

It was a long climb, but he finally made it. He breathed heavily. His white tunic was slightly stained with the dirt and sulfer from the volcano. He ran his fingers through his blond hair.

That was when he saw them.

The Sith crystals.

He kept his lightsaber before him as he walked closer to the crystals. But what happened next took him by complete suprise. 

Amidala appeared from behind the smoke.

Anakin stopped and immedietly pointed his lightsaber towards her. Amidala's eyes flickered momentarily from the weapon and then back to Anakin's eyes.

"Ani, stop."

"This is not your concern, your highness." Anakin said, gripping the lightsaber more tightly.

"Yes, it is Anakin Skywalker and you know it."

"Amidala...." Anakin paused. "Please, you have to understand. I don't want to hurt you."

"Would you?"

Anakin hesitated. "If I needed to, yes."

Amidala walked closer to him. "I can't believe you just said that. And I won't." she fought back the tears. "Ani, come home."

"No."

"Ani, I don't want to lose you. I need you just as much as you need me. I'll die before I see you hurt yourself."

Anakin stared at her as she walked even more closer. Amidala reached out a hand and slowly rested it on his arm.

"Ani...."

Anakin looked back at the liquid brown eyes that he loved to gaze into so much. 

He shook his head. Confused.

"Amidala...." he breathed, tears stinging his eyes.

Amidala held his arm tighter and before Anakin knew it, his lightsaber fell from his hands and landed to the ground with a thud. He fell into Amidala's waiting arms and cried.

The moment didn't last long before a stun laser bolt hit Anakin behind his head hard and knocked him into deep unconciousnes.

*******************************************************

Anakin awoke hazily a day later in the Theed Palace on Naboo. He laid in a bed in his own chambers. He was met by an innocent and angelic face. 

Amidala smiled down at him. "Welcome back, Ani." she whispered.

Anakin looked up at her when all of a sudden like another laser bolt had hit him, he realized what had happened.

"Where's Obi Wan? What happened to the crustals and Palpatine?" he asked, sitting up in bed. Amidala sat next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Palpatine died. Obi Wan went to confront him and they ended up in a duel." Amidala explained.

Anakin nodded. "I'm sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault." she said softy. "None of this was."

"But I was the one who caused all the pain. I could have stopped myself."

Amidala shook her head. "No, you couldn't." she leaned and placed a quick kiss on his lips, which left a pleasent feeling on them when she pulled back.

Anakin blushed slightly. "What was that for?" he asked casually.

"A welcoming back kiss."

"Uh-huh." he shrugged slightly. "So does this mean I can give you one back?" he dared to ask.

Amidala stares back at him cooly. "....I guess...." she grins slightly as Anakin leans in and presses his lips against hers.

The kiss was passionate and loving. Both kissing each other with such loving desire.

"I thought it was going to be a small kiss." Amidala breathed as they broke the kiss.

"Tell me about it."

She laughs and kisses Anakin again with a fire that couldn't be broken by either of them.....

*******************************************************

*Midnight in Theed.*

Anakin awoke in Amidala's bed alone. It was well past midnight as he looked around for her. He found her standing at a window silently. 

Slowly he got up and walked over to her, limping slightly from a slightly hurt ankle.

Amidala didn't turn as Anakin wrapped his strong arms around her body tightly letting warmth flow through her. She pressed her back against him and closed her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Anakin asked as he placed soft gently kisses on her neck.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of our future."

"It'l be a happy one." he said.

Amidala looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Definetly." he kissed her lips to seal the promise. 


End file.
